A Second Chance
by LoneMS03
Summary: Now up an runnin again! Chpter 6 up
1. The Aftermath

_Note:_ This takes place after the final chapter of _Gundam Seed_. _Gundam Seed Destiny_ never takes place. Anything you have seen from _Gundam Seed Destiny_ please conviniently forget at this point

**Disclamer:** no i dont own_Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing if i had that much money i wouldnt be here right now_

"_I seem to have a knack for making the impossible possible"_

_The Strike exploded in a flash of light, taking Mu La Flaga with it. The Archangel fired and the Dominion was finished. The battle was the end of the war, the Genesis, and the Strike. But not Mu._

_Death is not always permanent_

**1 Week Later**

**The Aftermath**

"Kira!"

Lacus Clyne ran along the street leading away from the PLANT's central building. She was searching for a certain brown haired boy who, at this moment, was trying to get as far away from that place as possible. A while down the street she met up with Cagalli who was attempting to look interested as a group of diplomats talked about the rebuilding of Heliopolis.

"I don't see why you have to talk about it so much. Just rebuild the colony."

"Miss Atha it's not that simple, you see, we are debating on whether or not to keep it in space as a reminder of the war."

"If you want a reminder there are plenty floating around in the space outside this colony."

"Cagalli?"

"Oh, hi Lacus."

"I was wondering if you."

"No, problem just wait there."

"But I…"

Cagalli gave Lacus a sideways glance and Lacus took the hint. "Oh yes, about that project. I'm terribly sorry gentlemen but Miss Cagalli and I need to talk alone."

Cagalli waited till they were out of earshot and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the save; I don't think I could have kept awake with them talking. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kira, he disappeared after the ceremonies."

"Without saying anything? That's it, I'm going to find him and….."

The glare in her eyes told the rest of the story.

"Umm I don't think you have to go just that far. I'm sure he didn't do it on…purpose…"

It was too late. Cagalli was a rapidly disappearing speck in the distance.

Meanwhile, the person in question was trying to get to the port. He was in the act of stepping into a car when a group of small angry objects came his way.

"Harrooooo!"

Taken be surprise Kira stumbled backwards and tripped over a yet another Haro. Before he could get up to run Lacus and Cagalli came up to him. "Why did you…" started Lacus. Cagalli however, took a more direct approach.

SLAP!

"Cagalli!"

Lacus ran to stop Kira from falling but instead tripped over Kira's fallen luggage. Kira hit the ground and was immediately pinned down by Lacus as she fell on top of him. Athrun chose this moment to walk around and stopped short at the cough awkward sight. He smiled and whipped out a small camera.

"Athrun you'd better not….."

_Click click click_

Athrun quickly made his escape with the camera. Cagalli shook her head in mock despair and ran after him.

Lacus quickly stood up, her face was a bright red. Kira was also blushing furiously as he picked himself up. "So why were you leaving?" asked Lacus after they were away. "I don't think that I should stay here. I just want to forget about the war for a while. It would be nice to get away from the action." Lacus nodded, "We can head back to my home for the time being."

Meanwhile at the _Kusanagi_'s port things were not running smoothly. The cause was none other than Cagalli. "NO, I refuse to wear that dress!" It was taking the combined efforts of three of the ships female crew members to force the dress on her. When they had finished Cagalli stood there fuming as she was led out to the upper deck. Athrun walked in and sealed his death with his next words.

"Cagalli…you're a girl…"

All of the crew around them sweatdropped and Cagalli began advancing on Athrun with a glare that would have sent any other man screaming and running as far away as possible. Instead of instant death Athrun received a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Cagalli stood as Athrun's face turned the same color as his ZAFT pilot suit. The crew began moving belowdecks leaving behind a triumphant Cagalli and a very shocked Athrun.

Captain Murrue Ramius sat in her room and thought. About the battle, Natarle and Mu. She thought until it became overwhelming and she walked to the bridge hoping to shed some of her worries. As soon as she came a voice greeted her.

"Captain, we are ordered to escort the _Kusanagi_ to Earth."

"Mirie…..Dearka?"

"Surprised? Don't worry, I'm not with the Earth Forces, I'm just keeping Miri company."

"And I guess its my job to keep Dearka company", remarked another voice.

Yzak Joule stepped out of the elevator and took a chair. "Well, are we leaving or not."

"Ok then, notify control that the _Archangel_ is leaving port."

The port opened and three ships emerged. The_ Kusanagi_ would head to Earth to oversee peace discussions, the _Archangel_ would escort it and then oversee the rebuilding of the lunar base, and the_ Eternal _would head toward another PLANT and the home of Lacus Clyne. All of them had lost crew and friends on the battlefield and were trying to forget them as they headed towards a new future.


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclamer: Look at disclaimer for Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

Mu La Flaga opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He saw a woman sitting by his bed, "Murre?" The woman sounded surprised, "No, that's not my name I'm sorry. My name is Catherine Bloom."

One Week Before

"Master Quatre, the final preparations are complete. We are ready to test the dimension tide."

Quatre Winner gazed at the huge disk before him. It was a fantastic concept, a gate through dimensional space that would allow ships to travel instantly almost anywhere in the known galaxy. Trowa and Millardo stood beside him.Millardo and the Preventers had funded the project and Trowa had come to watch it unfold. One of the technicians called to Quatre,

"All locks secure, ready to test!"

Quatre nodded, "Activate the dimension tide."

At the same time in the exact same place but in another dimension another event was unfolding. _The Dominion's Lohengrien cannon shot across space and hit the Strike Gundam. Asmalltear appeared in thespace behind it. The Strike was thrown across dimensions into another world._

"Error! Error! Gate collapsing!"

The voice of the computer blared out across the deck. But Quatre and the others ignored it and instead concentrated on the small object that was sitting in space outside the gate.

"Is that a mobile suit?", asked Rasheed.

"Yes, but how did it...get...here?"

"We should check it out. There may still be a pilot in there."

"Ok, lets get ready to move"

Trowa, Quatre, and Millardo drifted to the equipment lockers. Each one contained a gray space suit, but each persons contained personal items. Trowa had a clown mask and suit. It also had large amount of hair gel (although this still doesnt explain his crazy hair, how does he do that?) Quatre had a medical kit as well as a picture of every single one of his sisters. Millardo had a gun. As he pulled this out heQuatre gave him a strange look. This was followed by an even stranger one as he pulled a mask out his pocketand put it on.

"There may be still a pilot inside and it's better that I keep my identity hidden", he explained.

They shrugged and went back to work. As the shuttle pulled alongside the strange suit they were able to see it had been heavily damaged. The cockpit was open and the pilot seemed to be unconscious.

With the help of Millardo, Quatre was able to drag the half-conscious pilot into the shuttle. As they were moving toward the ship the pilot opened his eyes. As he caught sight of Millardo his eyes grew wide with suprise.

"Creuset...is this some kind of sick joke? I didn't think I would find you in the afterlife."

Mu paused for a moment and then concluded, "Damn,I must be in hell"

The pilot threw an evil lookat Millardo before lapsing back into unconsciousness. As they neared the ship Quatre made a single comment, "You must've been something if a man can come halfway across the galaxy, nearly die, and still have energy to hate you that much." Millardo thought of Heero, looked at the pilot and shrugged.

"I know some people that would do that."

End

Ok Ok this is where the story really starts. Any ideas would be appreciated and I will try to include them in the next chapter. The story will spread off from just Mu and I will change the summary when that happens. Any characters you were angry to see die you can posts lists of. Limit is 3

sorry if my writing isnt the best youve seen. this is my first time writing anything that is not school related.


	3. Adjusting

_Hiya reviewers! Just so you know I have read all your reviews and have taken any ideas into the story. And yes this will eventually turn into a Murrue x Mu fic._

Disclamer: See disclamer for chapter 1

**Adjusting**

Mu woke up and looked around in his bed. Suddenly a figure walked up to him. Mu looked up and saw Rau Le Creuset staring at him. He reached for his gun but it was gone. He looked back and saw that it was not Creuset but Creuset's head on Murrue's body. He then looked down and saw that he was wearing a thong. All this was too much for poor Mu so he put his pillow over his head and waited for someone to shoot him.

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!"

_CRASH_

"What the!"

Two teenage boys, one holding a gun and the other with tea spilled all over his pants burst into the room. On the floor was a very shocked Catherine and as Mu paused he viewed his surroundings. It was a pink room. Everything was pink. The walls, the lamps, the carpet and even the computer were pink. In fact, it was so pink that Mu's first reaction was to clutch his eyes and crawl back into the covers.

"Pinch me….I must be dreaming…"

Trowa, always practical, happily obliged.

"OW!"

Quatre gave Trowa a strange look than sighed and walked out of the room. However, he didn't get past the door. Heero walked in supporting Millardo on his shoulder. Millardo's leg was bleeding and he was giving Heero an evil look. Quatre was the first to speak.

"What happened to you two? And why is his leg bleeding?"

"We were shooting at targets out back and we heard the scream. As soon as that happened Heero was apparently so startled that he _accidentally _shot me in the leg", explained Millardo."

Mu had bolted up when Trowa had pinched him and now saw his chance to sneak out of the room. Catherine was bandaging Millardo's leg and Trowa and Quatre were giving Heero strange looks. Heero ignored them and instead began to give one of his death glares to a fly buzzing around the window which promptly died and reduced itself to ashes. Meanwhile, Catherine had finished with Millardo.

"Where should I put him for now?" she asked.

"Hnn…how about that empty bed."

"Sure…but why do we have an empty……bed….?"

"Wait a minute! EMPTY BED!"

All the boys turned to see that the bed was truly empty then turned again just in time to see Mu's leg disappear around the door frame. The next few seconds were extremely confusing. Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at Mu. Quatre tackled him and they both fell into the hallway. Mu turned around, saw them, and bolted down the hall. Millardo spun around accidentally knocked over Catherine and stepped on his injured leg. Trowa, seeing as Catherine was going to fall did his flip thingy (although she was less than a foot away) and caught her.

"Kuso" said Heero from his position on the floor.

"OW! Heero! How many knives do you have on you!" exclaimed Quatre. He had a cut on his arm and was staring and the hunting knives, throwing knives, and the short sword that had fallen out of Heero's pants.

Trowa set Catherine down then picked up Quatre. He was about to do the same for Heero but he saw the look in Heero's eyes and then looked at the amount of weaponry that was scattered around him and thought better of it.

Millardo was rolling around on the floor clutching his leg and shouting curses in Japenese, Chinese, English, and Arabic. Mu was running down the stairs when Trowa flipped over him and landed in front of him. Heero was pointing his gun at him from the top of the stairs and Millardo and Quatre were slowly bringing up the rear. Heero was the first to speak.

"Stop or I'll shoot.."

Mu gave him a look that said _Well duh… _and raised his arms above his head. He was annoyed to see that he had been cornered by two teenage boys. Then again he thought…he had seen Kira pull off much more impressive things.

Back in the room Mu asked the inevitable question.

"So..I'm guessing that you are all Coordinators?"

"Don't you mean Preventers?"

"What the heck is Preventers?"

"You're not from around here…are you…"

During the next few hours Mu recited his entire story. The boys listened intently. When he had finished Quatre sighed. He then explained about the gateway that had brought Mu into this dimension.

"So couldn't we just use this gate to send me back?"

"Sure but you might not end up where you want."

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't even know other dimensions like yours existed. If we sent you through it you could land days, years, maybe even centuries from where you came from."

"……..I see how that could be a problem.."

Mu leaned back and thought. Quatre spoke up and broke the silence.

"We finished repairs on your MS. We can talk about this problem tomor..."

Mu cut him off, "The Strike?"

Quatre nodded, "If that's what it's called then yes we have."

"You know about MS?"

The G-boys and Millardo burst out laughing. Even Trowa and Heero were chuckling to themselves. Mu sweatdropped and waited for them to stop. Finally Catherine stepped in.

"Maybe we should tell you _our_ story…"

End Chapter 3

Hiya readers. Sorry this one took so long. Any ideas for the future?


	4. Twisted Normality

**_Disclamer: see disclamer for chapter 1( uno , _****いち**, **_one, un, _****_하 나_****_, u get the point…I hope_**

_**This chapter is almost completely the ideas of my reviewers. Thank you. If you don't think I read them you're wrong. Keep it up!**_

_**Wufei: weakling….**_

**_Me: your just upset cause your not in the story yet_**

_**Duo: I wanna be in tooo!**_

_**All Gundam Seed characters: we exist too you know!.**_

_**I do the little anime sigh thingy..**_

_**Special Thanks to Warp Ligia Obscura**_

**Twisted Normality **

Mu listened in amazement as the Gundam pilots finished their story. He still wasn't sure how it was even possible.

"So you see. We're not exactly new at this.", said Quatre.

"I can see that."

"Yep, damn straight" said a new voice from the window"

Mu looked and saw the face of a boy leaning down from the window. Heero and the others seemed to take it like it was perfectly normal. Trowa walked and opened up the window. Mu was confused. It was definitely a boy but there was something wrong. He looked closer and saw what was bothering him. The boy had a braid that went well past his waist.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Duo Maxwell."

"Mine's Mu La Flaga."

"Where's Wufei?", asked Heero

"Probably back at the store arguing about the unjust hot dog prices and the weak colors on the sign they have outside. Sally had to jump in to stop him from punching the manager."

"What did the manager do? Is he okay?" asked Quatre

"He's fine. He just made a stupid comment about Fei's clothes and his sword. Something about him being a fake."

"Yep, that would definitely set him off.", said Heero

Mu had no idea who this Wufei character was and he didn't sound like the nicest of people by the others descriptions. He suddenly remembered something.

"Sorry to interrupt but didn't you mention that you repaired the Strike?"

All the people in the room turned to Heero.

"Well, your suit has badly damaged so we weren't able to restore it to normal. The backpack in particular was heavily damaged."

"What did you do with it?"

"We modified it. Are you familiar with gundanium alloy?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's a superlight metal that can only be form in space. It is extremely dense and resistant to damage. It is also electrically neutral which nullifies most energy based weapons."

Mu whistled, "It sounds nearly invincible. The strike is equipped with phase shift armor."

Now is was Heero's turn to ask, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a special type of armor. The outer layer of armor is made of a special type of metal. When you run energy through it the metal's molecules become excited. This allows it to survive most types of projectile and explosive based weapons."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting."

"Yes, but it drains so much power from the batteries that it's not practical for long battles."

"Batteries? Why would you use batteries?", asked Duo

"N-Jammers prevent us from using fission. However, I cannot tell you about the specifics of that technology."

"Fission? Nevermind you'll get it once you see your suit."

Me was led to an underground hangar. The Strike lay across the far back. Mu got closer then gasped in surprise.

"What did you do to it!"

He looked on in amazement. The Strike looked like it had the Mobius Zero attached to its back. How did you do this?

"Heero did some searching through your combat data. He found the designs for this in data taken from a base called Josh-A or something", explained Duo.

"Mind if I take it out for a test?"

"Go ahead but stay away from any populated centers. In this era most weapons like mobile suits are no longer needed."

"_An era of peace"_, thought Mu.

Minutes later the Strike was ready to launch. Mu activated the OS and started. Heero and the others watched him go.

"Do you think he'll notice the improvements, asked Duo

"He seems like a skilled pilot. If he's half as good as he looks he'll definitely notice."

Hours later Mu was confused as hell.

"I've been flying for hours in the atmosphere. The batteries should've drained twenty times over by now."

When he landed he went straight to Heero.

"What did you do to my mobile suit?"

"We added a micro fusion reactor. We also replaced the joints and the shield with gundanium alloy. We didn't want to replace the main armor sections. Your suit has power coupling connected directly to the armor."

"A micro fusion reactor? That's impossible! Only our battleships have that kind of power!"

"Welcome to our world.", said Duo from the next room.

Mu decided to sleep on the decisions. Before he closed his eyes the last thought that went through his mind stayed there the entire night.

_I have to return_.

End chapter 4


	5. Return

_**Disclamer: I don't own gundam wing or gundam seed. I do however own myself…I hope.**_

_**Thanx for reviews! Comments, criticisms, and apple pie are all accepted!**_

**_Boring chapter warning. Just a lot of explaining and maybe some humor._**

**Return**

Mu woke up the next morning to the sounds of cursing and the burglar alarm. He scrambled downstairs to find Heero and Duo cornering an angry Chinese teen who had, apparently, fallen through the roof.

"Wufei, I'm guessing", said Mu as he walked toward them.

Wufei was too busy cursing to care. Mu gave a small smile and went back to bed.

_3 Days Later_

Wufei sat down at the long table usually used for diplomatic meetings. Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Millardo, Relena, Sally, and Catherine were already there.

"Mu wants to return to his own dimension.", said Quatre

"I don't see why we have to keep him here?", asked Relena, "Lets just let him go?"

"It's not that simple, he could end up in a different time period or in a different place. We've improved our chances of hitting close to the mark.", Heero explained

"That's good news", said Sally

"But close could mean up to 5 years off target", Heero finished.

"Oh.", Sally's face fell.

"We can't sent him back without some kind of support, it would be suicide. From his reports, there were some pretty fierce battles going on.", Millardo said.

"That's why we have a plan.", Duo said with a smile.

"You see, Mr. Winner here has been refining and storing gundanium for a while now." Duo said, motioning towards Quatre.

"Quatre!" exclaimed Relena

"No, it's not what you think. We were going to build a shuttle to travel through the dimension tide and the only thing strong enough is gundanium.", explained Quatre

"However, the only way to support Mu is to use the gundams once again. The Taurus and the Leo just cant match up in the huge battles he talked about." Trowa said.

"I thought this world had no more need for gundams." said Relena sadly.

"We don't but in his world there is still a war being fought and people are suffering. If we have the power to change that the gundams will rise again to defend the people.", said Quatre

"We only have enough gundanium for 2 suits.", said Millardo looking at the pilots.

"Nataku has fought its last battle. It must rest in peace", said Wufei folding his arms

"Zero has also fought its last battle.", Heero said

"We need Duo here for tech support so we will use the heavyarms and the sandrock gundams", said Trowa

"It'll take us at least a month to rebuild both suits even with Preventer's resources", sighed Sally

"I cant believe that we're going off to battle again. The last time was really supposed to be the last time.", Quatre said unhappily.

"Why cant everyone just see that if we are willing to lay down weapons willingly…"started Relena

It took everybody less than ten seconds to clear the room. Mu who had been listening to the entire thing from under the table sat still and prepared for an hour and a half of pure auditory hell.

"_This is like hearing Lacus Clyne and Patrick Zala combined. Long boring speeches on peace."_

**End **

**Sorry about this chapter. If you want to flame me go on ahead. I just need to get another one off soon. I promise the next one will be better**


	6. Past

**_Disclamer: I don't own gundam wing or gundam seed. If I did then Creuset would've died a lot earlier _**

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I needed to catch up on some other things. If u have pressing comments u can e-mail me at or if u use xanga u can post on my site. My xanga is Silentpilot03.**

**P.S. Thanx soo much for all the encouragement.**

**Return**

Duo stood up. Before him were the pilots and Sally.

"We're about ready to go. Using data from the gate setting we can find his dimension. From there I can try to find large energy sources that indicate a large battle."

Sally looked annoyed, "So what you're saying is that you're going to drop them into a huge battle and hope for the best?"

Duo looked sheepish, "Ummm yeah…that's about it……but it not totally dumb. Each Gundam has a beacon. In theory we can always bring them back.'

Sally was not convinced, "Have you ever tried it?"

"No"

"Who built the beacons?"

"Duo"

Mu threw up his hands, "We're all dead."

Duo shot him an evil look, "Says the dead guy"

Millardo looked up at him and then went back to sleep.

Sally was still pressing the point, "Who says that the Strike will even survive the trip!"

Duo brightened up, "We don't know how, but its armor makes it immune to the effects of the gate."

Heero saw an opportunity to end the debate

"Then it's settled, we leave first thing tomorrow."

Mu looked into the cockpit of the Strike. Even through all the new technology and upgrades, it was still the same Gundam. He could tell. Although it had been over three months, the cockpit still smelled like burned plastic. Mu shrugged and climbed in. On either side of him were the two machines that were called the Heavyarms and the Sandrock. He had stared for a while at those two. One of them had two huge blades that looked big enough to crush the Strike effortlessly. It also had enough armor to put Earth Alliance battleships to shame. The other had enough guns and missiles to rival the _Archangel_. To top it off, both were made of gundanium, which is about as close to indestructible as you can get and had micro fusion reactors. He shook his head a final time in amazement.

"Kids these days…."

"Hmm"

Mu spun around to find himself looking into the eyes…the eye of Trowa Barton.

"Remember to engage your Phase Shift armor before you enter the gate. If you don't, the dimensional stress will tear you apart."

"Got it"

Mu climbed in and powered up the suit. The bay doors opened and he could see the dimension gate.

"Mu la Flaga launching Strike!"

Dead silence…..Quatre and Trowa stepped past the Strike and jumped out into space. Mu checked himself.

_No catapults on these stations…I forgot_

"Oops…some habits are hard to break I guess."

Out in space Strike engaged its armor and launched towards the gate.

"Trowa here, Heero have you found an exit point?"

"Roger, I'll open the gate."

Mu paused a final time.

_Murrue…_

A blue light appeared and expanded to fill the entire gate. A hole appeared in the middle and a white light shone from it. (Think the wormhole from DS9) The three Gundams flew into it and disappeared.

The Gundams reappeared on a small island. A small dot was visible near the horizon. Mu shook his head.

"This isn't even close. We're not even in space."

"Ok, I'll tell Duo to get us back."

Mu took the time to examine his surroundings. He even got out of the cockpit to stretch. He breathed in the sea air. Salt, rock, trees, smoke…..wait a minute…Smoke! Mu took a closer look at the dot, which by now had turned into a blob. It was spewing smoke and there were explosions and flashes of light around it. Suddenly, the smoke cleared and Mu saw it.

"That's the _Archangel_!"

Sure enough, it was the battleship. Although he couldn't see the Blitz and the Duel, the Buster and the Aegis were clearly visible. The Strike was shooting at the Duel and the Buster was exchanging fire with the Skygrasper. Mu almost laughed when he saw how frustrated his former self was getting at the kid who would later become his ally. Trowa's voice came through the helmet.

"Whatever you do, don't be seen. We shouldn't interfere."

Mu was about to nod, but he remembered something….this island….the battle took place here!

"We have to leave, the ship is coming here!'

"Roger"

Mu turned but a stray missile blasted apart the rocks and he was thrown into the sea. Once in the water he could make out some shapes. The Archangel, the Aegis, and the Strike's outlines were all visible. Then some movement caught his eye. On the seafloor was a Gundam. It was badly damaged and one arm had been sheared off.

"That's the Blitz! He's the one that Kira killed!"

Mu remembered the death and how much pain it had caused Kira and Athrun.

"But I could save him. The pain would never occur."

But then, he realized if Kira and Athrun did not fight to kill then Kira would never get the Freedom gundam. The Archangel and all hands including him would die at Josh-A. Mu grew angry. There had to be another way. Below him, the damaged gundam struggled to its feet and pulled a javelin from its shield.

It was time to make a decision. But what was the right one?

**End Chapter**

**Reviews? Comments, or Complaints?**

_**Mu: Yeah, I got comments**_

_**Nicol: Same here.**_

_**Me: sweatdrops as both pull out pistols**_

Sneak Peek:

In a later chapter Mu will come face to face with Neo (Mu from GS Destiny) and sparks will fly…

(just a pitiful attempt to get ppl to keep on reading this story..)


End file.
